Moonlight
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [PRTF] Light verse fic. Takes place between 'Waning Light' and 'Sunlight', spoilers apply. Katie gets an unexpected visitor. [Katie X Trip, post series, spoilers]


Disclaimer: Saban and Disney's, not mine

Notes: Post series, spoilers apply. Takes place between my previous stories 'Waning Light' and 'Sunlight', so spoilers apply there as well.

--

For the first time in her life, Katie couldn't get to sleep.

She had been tossing and turning for the better part of the night, trying to figure out what had brought on her recent bout of insomnia... although, she realized as she played with the bracelet on her wrist, moonlight glinting off of the green jewel (almost the same shade of green as his hair), she had a pretty good idea.

Had she really become used to having him next to her that quickly? Did she really need to have him curled into her, sleepily mumbling about his current invention before she could nod off herself?

__

Looks like it. Giving up on sleep for now, Katie sat up, the covers pooling around her lap. Trip would have been with her tonight if it wasn't for the weapon prototype whatever Captain Logan was pressuring him to finish early (not that he really needed to; when it came to machines Trip was a workaholic's workaholic). This wouldn't have been a problem. Yes, she had grown used to having him within arm's reach, but she was also used to the sound of machinery from the other room until he finally stumbled into bed. But this time Trip needed parts and programs that were at his apartment, not hers. Judging from the tone in his voice, he was also going to need space, so instead of inviting herself over she told him she'd pick him up for work in the morning. And so, for the first time since their engagement, she was sleeping alone.

She forced herself to stop worrying about it as she turned her attention back to her bracelet. She was alone tonight, yes, but soon she'd never be again--

The door chime snapped her out of her thoughts. Deciding she was decent enough in an oversized yellow shirt and gray sweatpants, she headed for the door. For half a second, she let herself believe that Trip would be there to greet her, finally realizing nothing was worth spending a night apart from the woman he loved... but as reality sank in, she knew it was more likely a subordinate coming after hours to tell her yet another lead in the case she was working on had turned out be a dead end.

So needless to say, she was more than a little surprised when after keying in the code to make the door open, Trip's mother was standing there.

Katie's fingers gripped the doorjamb, as she tried to think of something to day... which wasn't easy, since she wasn't even sure how to address her, much less--

"Officer Walker," she said formally, the faintest hint of an accent in her speech. "When we last met I was preoccupied with other matters and forgot to properly introduce myself. I apologize." She bowed slightly. "I am Ta'ha'ra of the Regis clan."

Okay, that solved **that**, but it did little to help with her other problem. "Um, if you're looking for Trip--"

"I didn't come here to speak to my son. I came here to speak to you."

"Oh."

If Ta'ha'ra noticed her discomfort (and there was no way she couldn't have, even if she wasn't a telepath), it didn't show. "Because of Xybria's considerable distance from your planet, it takes roughly a month for records to reach us. Therefore, I didn't know of my son being hospitalized until recently."

"... Oh." Things were startling to make a little sense now. Of course she'd come to Earth after learning about that. What mother wouldn't? But it didn't explain why she was talking to her and not...

"The officer who wrote the report-- I believe his name was Kendall? He explained everything. How even after being wounded, my son was willing to exhaust himself to find you... and how you carried him to the ambulance, even though you were wounded as well."

Katie remembered a lunch break a few weeks back, when she'd told Lucas about her and Trip's ill-fated journey to Xybria. Of all the times for him to try and help them...

She gathered what was left of her nerve. "Of course I did. I love him; I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I am aware of that, Officer Walker." She paused a moment before continuing. "When my husband and I promised ourselves to each other, there were several that openly disagreed with our decision, even though we had the Shaman's blessing. It was considered... inappropriate for two individuals from different castes to marry. However, as time passed and it became clear that our marriage would not cause the downfall of Xybrian society, we were accepted. It had happened so long ago, I'd forgotten of the struggle we both went through for it to happen."

The Xybrian woman bowed once more. "I came here to thank you for reminding me... and for taking care of my son."

Katie had the feeling that she should bow back. "You're welcome. And don't worry-- I'll keep an eye on him."

"I am aware of that as well." Her lips curled upwards in something almost like a smile. "Good night, Officer. The next time I see you, it will be at my son's wedding. It'll be on Xybria, and a traditional ceremony, of course." Ta'ha'ra walked away before Katie could do anything.

Even as the door closed behind her, Katie still had no freaking clue what just happened. She was pretty sure it was good, though. After all, if she was willing to come this far, just to apologize...

Well, one thing was obvious: Trip's mother no longer had any objections to their marriage. And that was all she needed to know for now.

"Told you I'd worm my way into her heart, Trip," she said as she made her way back to bed, slipping into sleep a few moments later.


End file.
